


Испытание неверия

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: WTF 2018-19После событий, показанных в фильме, Илье начинают сниться очень странные сны, к которым, как он небезосновательно полагает, имеет отношение Наполеон.





	Испытание неверия

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используется прямая цитата из энциклопедического словаря Брокгауза и Ефрона, которая дана в исходном виде, бета ее не трогала (хотя очень хотела).

_Являются бесы схимникам! А в кабинет начальника училища прибывают..._

Г.Л. Олди

  
  
Горячие губы сомкнулись на члене Ильи, а быстрый язык прошелся от основания до головки, прослеживая извилистую венку. Не просыпаясь, Илья подался навстречу этому наглому рту, постарался вставить глубже.  
  
Эротические сны не были для него чем-то неизведанным, как для любого взрослого мужчины, но этот отличался разительно: ощущения были острыми, обжигающие ласки искусно играли на нервах, Илья даже почти застонал, не в силах ни проснуться, ни кончить. Усталость после трех бессонных ночей держала цепко, но и нежданное удовольствие вцепилось не слабее. Еще одно движение, еще, теперь он чувствовал даже что-то удивительно нежное в самой глубине глотки, в которую упирался головкой, и быстрые движения пальцев по бедрам и мошонке, и то, как нечаянный любовник жарко дышит ему в пах... стоп, любовник?  
  
Да. Это был мужчина. Илья понятия не имел, откуда такая уверенность, но дело обстояло именно так и никак иначе.  
  
Это, в отличие от снов, было вполне себе новым и неизведанным переживанием. Илья задумался было о том, как отличил мужчину от женщины, не трогая и не рассматривая, потом одернул себя — не время было для сравнительного анализа.  
  
Для чего именно было время, кроме сна и удовольствия, он решил не думать пока, тем более что обстоятельства совершенно не способствовали размышлениям. Непрошеный любовник удвоил усилия, точно торопясь довести Илью до пика до того, как тот проснется окончательно, мягкое и упругое обхватило член, сжимаясь и двигаясь в непревзойденном ритме, и Илья еще успел протянуть руку в тщетной попытке схватить наглеца за волосы. Пальцы скользнули по гладким прядям, но ничего больше он не смог — наслаждение ударило его, опрокидывая и отдаваясь во всем теле разом.  
  
От такого нельзя было не проснуться, и Илья, разумеется, проснулся, ожидая обнаружить себя в смущении, остатках возбуждения — и в позорным образом заляпанной постели.  
  
Если с первыми двумя пунктами неожиданностей не возникло, то с последним... В общем, постель была абсолютно чистая и сухая.  
  
Илья нахмурился. Можно перепутать сон с реальностью, особенно от застарелого недосыпа и усталости. Можно перепутать мужчину с женщиной, хотя это уже сложнее. Но оргазм совершенно точно ни с чем перепутать нельзя.  
  
Быстрый осмотр комнаты не привел ни к чему: сторожевые ловушки были нетронуты, чужих следов не наблюдалось, даже жучок, оставленный Ильей для душевного спокойствия Уэйверли, по-прежнему торчал из складок тяжелой шторы. Впрочем, в самой постели Илье на мгновение почудился странный контур — простыня словно еще хранила отпечаток чужого тела, и отпечаток этот исчезал буквально на глазах.  
  
И еще на простыне обнаружился посторонний волос. Вот это уже было серьезно: рядом с Ильей в последнее время почти постоянно находился как минимум один человек с похожими волосами — темными, вьющимися, аккуратно уложенными с помощью какого-то состава, пахнущего сразу парикмахерской и кондитерской...  
  
Илья поднес волос к лицу, принюхался. Показалось ему, или запах все-таки был тот самый?  
  
Так и не найдя ответа на этот вопрос, он оделся и отправился к Соло. Возникшее подозрение требовало ответа, а долго тянуть с прояснением непонятных событий Илья не любил. Он стукнул в дверь номера Соло и толкнул ее, не дожидаясь ответа. Почему-то дверь была беспечно оставлена незапертой.  
  
— Ковбой?  
  
Его встретила сонная тишина, запах цветов и одеколона — Соло, как видно, сибаритствовал перед сном, вознаграждая себя за переживания последних дней, — и невнятное бормотание.  
  
— ...ты подевался?  
  
— Ковбой! — резко сказал Илья. Он был сердит и растерян, и запах был точно тот же самый. — Что это за шуточки?  
  
— А?  
  
Соло сел, моргая, как поднятая из дупла сова, и попытался одновременно взглянуть на часы и убрать рефлекторно выхваченный пистолет.  
  
Илья немедленно почувствовал себя неловко. Наполеон хорошо умел притворяться, но сейчас, похоже, не делал этого: он точно так же, если не сильнее, вымотался, и теперь хотел спать, а не объясняться с напарником, которому привиделся препохабный сон, порочащий, как говорится, честь и достоинство.  
  
— Ты... ко мне не заходил только что? — все-таки спросил он. Лицо Наполеона выразило глубокое недоумение, и он, сунув пистолет под подушку, поднялся.  
  
— Спал, как младенец, Угроза. Что это с тобой? Выглядишь странно.  
  
«Знал бы ты, как я себя чувствую», — подумал Илья. Спросить напрямик — мол, не ты ли только что прокрался ко мне в постель, не оставив следов, кроме одинокого волоска, и сделал умопомрачительный минет, — было невозможно, так что он помотал головой и повернулся к выходу.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит чего-нибудь выпить для спокойного сна? Виски, успокоительного, коктейля из того и другого? — предложил Наполеон почти без ехидства: не хотелось ехидничать, потому что Илья слишком уж странно выглядел. Усталым и виноватым разом, хотя с чего бы ему быть виноватым? Мало ли, кто как снимает стресс. Ну разгромил номер, и что теперь? Не убил же никого...  
  
— Тебе точно нужно что-нибудь выпить, пока ты никого не убил, — Наполеон почти совсем проснулся, додумал последнюю мысль и сменил тон с вопросительного на практически ультимативный.  
  
Помогло.  
  
— Не убил, — повторил Илья. Пить ему не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось разобраться. Неужели стресс так сказывается? И ведь сон был таким откровенным... — Соло, как ты относишься к ...гм... оральному сексу?  
  
Наполеон, собиравшийся было закурить (не вредной привычке потакая, а нервы успокаивая: он ведь испугался неурочного визита и чуть не пристрелил внезапного русского), даже забыл об этом, так и стоял, замерев, с зажженной спичкой, пока та не обожгла ему пальцы.  
  
— Положительно отношусь, — сказал он, чертыхнувшись и принявшись трясти рукой. — Ну и вопросы ты умеешь задавать в два тридцать ночи. Садись, рассказывай, я пока в бар загляну, раз уж проснулся и поднялся...  
  
Нет, вот к такому Илью не готовила ни жизнь, ни родная советская разведка, ни даже природная склонность решать проблемы радикальным образом.  
  
— Не о чем тут говорить, — буркнул он, садясь и принимая из рук Наполеона щедро наполненную стопку. — Приснилось черт-те что.  
  
— Ну, судя по вопросу, приснился тебе оральный секс, на что ты отреагировал... как это говорится у вас? Как гимназистка на предложение пьяного матроса? — Наполеон усмехнулся, но издеваться не стал, явно ожидая развития событий и копя яд.  
  
— Уймись, Ковбой, — Илья обжег горло глотком крепчайшего алкоголя. Стало немного легче, как-то теплей. — И у нас давно уже нет никаких гимназисток... и кстати, нет, не так отреагировал. Но ты все равно не поймешь, я же по лицу вижу — готов язвить хоть до утра.  
  
— Всегда готов, — отозвался Наполеон, не желая слезать с любимого конька и заодно повторяя с трудом выученный русский. — Так ты меня разбудил, чтобы сказать, что не хочешь со мной разговаривать? Лихо.  
  
Илья почувствовал, что звереет. Соло всегда был хорош в том, чтобы доводить его до бешенства, но в этот раз явно был намерен сам себя превзойти.  
  
— Нет, я разбудил тебя, чтобы выяснить, не случалось ли с тобой чего-нибудь странного, — отрезал он и поднялся. — Вижу, ты в полном порядке — невыносим, как и всегда. Доброй ночи, Соло.  
  
— Взаимно, Илья, — мягкий знак давался Наполеону все легче, так что с именем напарника проблем уже почти не было. — Сладких снов.  
  
Разумеется, Илье немедленно почудился намек в этом пожелании, и этот намек совершенно оправдался: стоило опустить голову на подушку, и сон пришел снова. Илье даже удалось рассмотреть своего любовника: темноволосый и мускулистый, он как две капли воды походил на...  
  
— Соло! — простонал Илья. Во сне Наполеон извивался под ним, горячий и сильный, обхватывал бедрами и всячески искушал. — С ума ты соше-о-о-о?  
  
В этот раз он все-таки сумел проснуться, неимоверным усилием воли перебросив себя из царства сна в мир яви, и тот услужливо продемонстрировал ему Наполеона — чуточку запыхавшегося, удивленно смотрящего сверху вниз и одетого в халат, степенно-полосатый и целомудренно перехваченный поясом так, чтобы ничего не демонстрировать случайному зрителю.  
  
— Ты... что тут? — Илья подобрался, как перед броском.  
  
— Ты не мог бы не звать меня на всю гостиницу? — светски поинтересовался Соло. — Да еще и со стонами.  
  
Илья мысленно выругался самым чудовищным образом.  
  
— Я не звал тебя, — буркнул он. — Я в этом почти уверен.  
  
— Правда? Потому что я проснулся от твоего крика и прибежал, думая, что тебя не то убивают, не то уже убили. Если честно, за эту ночь я слишком часто хватался за пистолет, здорово надоело.  
  
Отчаянно хотелось выпить. Да что там — надраться. Илья взял себя в руки, насколько смог, и выпроводил Соло восвояси, заверив в том, что больше стонать не будет.  
  
Он и вправду больше не стонал. Правда, и не спал, так что за утренним кофе щеголял осунувшейся физиономией, заставившей поднять брови даже Уэйверли.  
  
— Дамы, господа и товарищи, как я уже упоминал ранее, нам предстоит увлекательное задание в Стамбуле, — Уэйверли коротко и остро улыбнулся. — Мы сможем понять, был ли наш коллективный итальянский успех случайным — очень надеюсь, что не был — и лучше притереться друг к другу. Для этого вы все должны быть в превосходной форме. Надеюсь, необходимость понятна?  
  
Габи кивнула и осторожно потерла украшенное цветистым кровоподтеком плечо. Наполеон тоже кивнул.  
  
Илья, с ночи чувствовавший, что у него вместо головы изрядно протухшее яйцо, кивать не решился, но посмотрел на нового начальника с пониманием, как он надеялся.  
  
Уэйверли этот взгляд проигнорировал. Была у него такая милая привычка: атаковать неожиданно. Вот и сейчас, закончив с заданием и отпустив всех, он внезапно произнес:  
  
— Мистер Курякин, вас не затруднит задержаться?  
  
Предчувствуя неладное, Илья снова сел. Уэйверли сложил пальцы домиком и помолчал, нагнетая. Потом все-таки поинтересовался:  
  
— Ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
  
Илья замотал головой и тут же об этом опрометчивом поступке пожалел. Он вообще не особенно хотел откровенничать с новым шефом, учитывая, что у него уже обнаружилось второе дно, а сколько еще было под ним?.. А уж рассказывать о снах и их содержании было бы и вовсе неразумно.  
  
— А зря, — заметил Уэйверли. — Хорошо, тогда расскажу я. Видите ли, Илья, в разведку идут очень разные люди. Для некоторых эта работа — спасение от их личных демонов. Для некоторых она сама становится демоном. Вы понимаете, что я пытаюсь сказать?  
  
— Не слишком, — пробормотал Илья. — Демонов не бывает. А также ангелов, привидений, леших и бабы Яги, и вообще — бога нет. Старушечьи сказки и опиум для народа.  
  
— Отчасти вы правы, — кивнул Уэйверли. — По крайней мере, я никогда не встречал леших и... баб Яг? Бабов Ягов? Равно как и бога. Вопрос с демонами не так ясен.  
  
— Баба Яга всегда одна, — со вздохом объяснил Илья. — Их двух не бывает. Мы еще долго будем упражняться в русской грамматике и исследовании фольклорных элементов? Может, перейдем к делу?  
  
— Я вижу, вы плохо спали, — без видимой связи со сказанным ранее произнес Уэйверли. — И я не стану просить вас объяснить, почему — вы и так краснее... свеклы, верно? Но я попрошу вас перед следующим моментом отдыха воспользоваться этим, — он протянул небольшой мелок. — Обведите кровать перед тем, как ложиться. Вы действительно нужны мне в рабочем состоянии, мистер Курякин, а не в таком, в каком вы пребываете сейчас.  
  
— Это бред, — буркнул Илья. — Надеюсь, в Стамбул мы будем добираться с помощью карт, а не идя за клубком, скачущим по дорожке?  
  
— Я вас не принуждаю, но настоятельно рекомендую, — Уэйверли всем видом дал понять, что разговор на странную тему окончен. — И сделайте милость, не язвите. В Стамбул мы будем лететь частным рейсом, вылет сегодня в девять. Легенду я вам предоставил, будьте любезны с ней ознакомиться.  
  
Разговоры о работе Илья понимал, так что кивнул серьезно и ушел к себе.  
  
Знакомиться с легендой он был намерен, играть в Хому Брута — нет. То, что Уэйверли говорил о демонах, не выходило за рамки метафоры.  
  
Не выходило ведь?  
  
Габи постучалась к нему минут через двадцать и, войдя, спросила просто:  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что именно — ну? — уточнил Илья, усилием воли подавив первый же ответ. Габи не казалась заинтересованной в русских идиомах. По правде говоря, она не казалась заинтересованной ни в чем, и только при виде Уэйверли ее глаза вспыхивали каким-то тайным женским огнем. — Помочь тебе собраться?  
  
— Это я сама, — отмахнулась Габи. — Что с вами такое — подрались?  
  
Илья уставился на нее, пытаясь понять, каким образом она пришла к такому выводу.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — начал он. Габи раздраженно фыркнула.  
  
— Я о том, что и ты, и Наполеон сами на себя не похожи. Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего не случилось, и мы уже давно не дрались, — наконец ответил Илья осторожно, одновременно осознавая про себя, что его «давно» — это неполная неделя. — Лично я просто немного устал и никак не могу выспаться.  
  
— Да, вид у тебя утомленный, — Габи вздохнула. — Послушай, если это из-за того, что у нас с тобой не сложилось...  
  
Тут Илья понял еще кое-что, а именно: даже наяву, даже держа Габи в объятиях за полсекунды до неслучившегося поцелуя, даже дрожащей рукой касаясь стройной девичьей ноги под короткой юбкой, он не испытывал и сотой доли того безумия, что накрыло его этой ночью.  
  
— Нет, тут все в порядке, — Илья мотнул головой. — Просто не судьба. Надеюсь, ты не обиделась слишком сильно...  
  
Он подозревал, что Габи не только обиделась, но и захотела надеть тумбочку ему на голову, однако говорить о таком вслух не стоило.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила Габи так беззаботно, что никаких сомнений не осталось: обиделась, и еще как. Час от часу не легче... — Не судьба. Постарайся выспаться, Илья, у тебя под каждым глазом по мешку размером с тайник Наполеона.  
  
— Какой тайник? — Илья спросил и тут же подумал, что разумнее было уточнить, какого именно Наполеона, ведь Соло был не единственным ярким носителем этого имени в истории и уж точно не первым.  
  
— Любой, — пожала плечами Габи. — Ты же не думаешь, что у Соло их нет? Он как сорока, тащит все блестящее... или нет, как кот. Те тоже орудуют по ночам и крадут только то, что им действительно нужно.  
  
Илья немедленно принялся вспоминать всех котов, с которыми в жизни контактировал. Похоже, у них была своя, непостижимая для человека, система ценностей, в которой в категорию действительно нужного попадали носки, елочные игрушки, куриные кости, шуршащие фантики, неосторожно оставленные на столе медали...  
  
— Ладно, может, у Соло и есть тайник, но я не собираюсь об этом думать или его разыскивать. Мне нужно запомнить легенду. Тебе, кстати, тоже, — он посмотрел на Габи с намеком и ничуть не удивился, когда та, фыркнув, удалилась. С тем, чтобы понимать скрытые смыслы, у Габи никогда не было проблем, а вот у самого Ильи были, особенно сейчас, когда все вокруг — и он сам — принялись вести себя предельно странно.  
  
— Мелок, — бормотал он себе под нос, укладывая в чемодан галстуки и рубашки. — Коты по ночам. Тайники под глазами. Сумасшедший дом.  
  
Не то чтобы у Ильи было много вещей — и не то чтобы он не умел собираться быстро. Два чемодана (один с необходимой техникой, другой со всем остальным) были собраны в рекордные сроки, легенда — вызубрена наизусть, а до вылета оставалось все еще слишком много времени.  
  
Решив, что сон — это отличный способ «промотать» время до нужного момента, а заодно и добрать не доставшегося ночью отдыха, Илья прилег на аккуратно застеленную постель. Обводить ее мелом он из чистого упрямства не стал.  
  
Сон пришел не сразу — Илью слишком занимала простая мысль, которую без вежливых экивоков он смог бы сформулировать только как «Уэйверли, вы вправду верите во всю эту чушь? А еще разведчик!», — но все-таки сжалился над ним.  
  
Или нет. Стоило уснуть по-настоящему, и чужое присутствие сделалось явным; уже знакомое тепло возникло под боком, кто-то наглый забросил на Илью руку и ногу, обнимая и прижимаясь, горячо задышал в шею и принялся бесстыдно гладить по члену.  
  
Следовало отбиться, проснуться, но Илья решил до поры до времени не сопротивляться, тем более что прикосновения были более чем приятны.  
  
И это точно не мог быть Наполеон. Илья знал, что запер дверь, — что само по себе не могло слишком уж помешать напарнику с его золотыми беспокойными руками, конечно, — а еще знал, что Наполеон сидит в своей комнате, упаковывая костюмы и изучая легенду... Отговорки были неубедительными, в отличие от наглых рук и губ, которые обращались с Ильей почти по-хозяйски.  
  
  
  
— Большой, — хрипловато шептал голос, который невозможно было спутать ни с чьим другим. — Такой горячий, упрямый... вот так, разве плохо?  
  
При всем желании Илья не смог бы сказать, что это плохо. Напротив, ему делалось все лучше и лучше с каждой секундой, а руки у Наполеона и вправду оказались золотыми. И нежными.  
  
Илья все-таки решил не сдаваться на милость свихнувшегося, пусть и таким приятным образом, сновидения — сделал над собой усилие, обернулся, оказавшись с Наполеоном лицом к лицу.  
  
— Нравлюсь? — шепнул Соло, а Илья даже кивнуть с ответ не смог, прикипев взглядом к глазам напротив — багрово-красным, светящимся в полумраке. Морганием Соло себя не утруждал, зато нечеловеческие очи таинственно мерцали, то разгораясь ярче, то тускнея, совсем как угли в камине. — Ну же, скажи, что нравлюсь...  
  
— Нравишься, — признал Илья, не чувствуя собственных губ: на них горели поцелуи, жгучие и распутные. Самое время было воспротивиться и упереться, но он просто не мог себя заставить. — Конечно, нравишься...  
  
Он заставил себя закусить губу, чтобы не просить. Каждое движение Наполеона вызывало новый приступ желания, и Илья держался из последних сил.  
  
— Упрямец, — выдохнул Соло и довольно заулыбался. — Это хорошо. Сильный... вкусный...  
  
Вот это неуместное слово, произнесенное голодным, хищным голосом заставило Илью дернуться, оттолкнуть Наполеона — или того, кто решил воспользоваться его обликом для своих похождений.  
  
Багровые глаза сверкнули голодом и разочарованием, их хищный владелец подступил или, вернее, снова подкатился к Илье ближе. Но тот уже пришел в себя и выставил вперед кулаки.  
  
— Не трогай меня!  
  
— А все так хорошо начиналось, — разочарованно промурлыкало нечто в облике Наполеона. — Разве тебе было плохо?  
  
— Было хорошо. Но сожрать я себя не дам. Перестань ко мне приходить — и перестань надевать его лицо, ты — не он.  
  
— Это... дискуссионный вопрос, — багровые глаза сузились. — Скорее, он — не совсем я.  
  
— Что значит — не совсем ты? — в голову Илье полезли совсем уж чудовищные перспективы. Раздвоение личности? Последствия пыточного кресла и недоутопления? А может быть, это как раз у него последствия, а Наполеон и вовсе ни при чем? — Кто из вас главный, ты или он... и кстати — почему ты вообще мне чудишься?  
  
Наполеон, который не был Наполеоном, недовольно фыркнул и сел на постели по-турецки. Собственной наготы он, очевидно, не смущался, но это ни о чем не говорило: Соло тоже вполне мог так себя вести.  
  
— Терпеть не могу болтать в постели, но раз ничего другого пока не предвидится... — тоскливо протянул он. — Главный я. И я вполне реален.  
  
Илья немедленно протянул руку и потрогал наглеца. Легче не стало. Он ущипнул себя, но это тоже не помогло. Псевдо-Соло следил за его попытками блестящими глазами, потом заявил:  
  
— Одна беда с вами, агностиками. Ну хочешь, опять отсосу? Тогда поверишь?  
  
— Я не агностик, я атеист, — немедленно возразил Илья. Курс научного атеизма был той еще мозголомкой, но уж основы-то помнились до сих пор. — И ты не он. Он так не выражается.  
  
— Много ты знаешь о том, как он выражается, — нагло ухмыльнулся двойник Соло. — А вот как целуется — уже знаешь, правда? И как обнимает, и как его можно вожделеть. Сказал бы спасибо, да разве от тебя дождешься!  
  
Кем бы ни была нахальная сущность, у нее явно были проблемы с логикой. И это только укрепило уверенность Ильи в том, что вот это красноглазое точно не его напарник: у Соло все с логикой было в порядке.  
  
Илья тоже сел, взял с прикроватного столика выданный Уэйверли мелок, покрутил его в пальцах и спросил:  
  
— А что будет, если я сейчас тебя этим мелком вместе с кроватью обведу?  
  
В ответ Илья ожидал получить хоть сколько-нибудь связную речь, но никак не злобное шипение. Шипел «Наполеон» громко и грозно, как большая змея или пробитая покрышка. Закончив шипеть, он исчез в воздухе, причем безо всяких спецэффектов: вот был — и вот не стало, Илья только моргнуть успел.  
  
— Вот тебе и на, — пробормотал Илья, пораженный таким эффектом. Мелок не просто работал — кажется, даже с автоматом в руках такого результата добиться бы не удалось. — Значит, главным себя считаешь? А что, если?..  
  
Илья распахнул глаза и рывком сел в постели.  
  
Мысль была самая простая. Если этот красноглазый так боится мелка, отчего бы не обвести им самого Наполеона? И вообще — отчего бы с ним не поговорить по душам?  
  
Откладывать разговор Илья не стал, поднялся, привел в порядок одежду, несколько пострадавшую от рук незваного гостя, прихватил с собой мелок и отправился по душу Наполеона.  
  
Оказалось, его душа была более чем востребована. В конце коридора, почти скрывшись за кадкой с огромным фикусом, Уэйверли распекал Соло. Слов слышно практически не было, но тон долетавшего голоса и виновато опущенная голова напарника простора для размышлений не оставляли. Илья решил подобраться поближе, послушать и решить, стоит ли вмешиваться.  
  
— ...с ума сошел? Девиц тебе мало, так ты на него переключился? — сердито и, против обыкновения, не слишком вежливо, говорил Уэйверли. — С лица спал, того гляди на задании уснет, пришлось выдать ему защиту — и ту ведь не использует, знаю я этих русских...  
  
— Я ничего не делал и не трогал его, — разом упрямо и виновато отпирался Наполеон. — Я вообще спал, а он ко мне со своими странными вопросами полез посреди ночи!  
  
— Да? — гнев Уэйверли переплавился в язвительность. — Ты совершенно ни при чем, и именно поэтому он к тебе приходит спрашивать о том, как ты относишься к оральному сексу? Не делай такое лицо, Наполеон, я ваш шеф и обязан знать, что между вами происходит. Ты, вольно или невольно, сводишь напарника с ума. Прекращай.  
  
— Его сведешь, пожалуй, — в последний раз трепыхнулся Соло. — И я правда ничего не делаю! Я не идиот, не стану портить себе жизнь и работу, — он помолчал и пояснил: — не хочу возвращаться обратно к Эдриану.  
  
— Еще бы, у него не забалуешь, — кивнул Уэйверли и будто бы даже чуть остыл, посмотрел на виноватого подчиненного с сомнением. — Мне бы не хотелось накладывать на тебя те же ограничения, какими пользовался он, но если ты будешь опасен...  
  
— Я демон, — тихо, но неожиданно грозно рыкнул Наполеон, явно уставший оправдываться. — Я всегда опасен.  
  
Илья услышал все, что хотел, и собирался уже выйти из удачного пятна тени на свет и объяснить, что советские разведчики не верят в демонов, чертей и прочую потустороннюю чушь, но Уэйверли, сказав что-то еще так тихо, что Илье не удалось расслышать ни слова, велел уже в полный голос:  
  
— Собирайтесь, мистер Соло. Да не к Эдриану! Рейс через два часа, нужно успеть.  
  
В самолете Наполеон вел себя совершенно обычно: строил глазки стюардессам, пил шампанское и щеголял новым акцентом, почерпнутым, видно, из легенды.  
  
— Очередной сибаритствующий коллекционер-искусствовед? — шепотом спросил Илья у Габи.  
  
— Да уж не советский архитектор, — ответила та, усмехнувшись. — Когда я на него смотрю, мне одновременно хочется и по его нахальному лицу съездить монтировкой, и поаплодировать, — вдруг призналась она.  
  
— Не надо его бить, — хмуро сказал Илья. Он тоже испытывал смешанные чувства. Хотелось и треснуть Соло по шее, и поцеловать, и — главное — разобраться в происходящем.  
  
Этого хотелось настолько, что, едва оказавшись в Стамбуле и обустроившись на новом месте, Илья первым делом задал вечный и так же вечно осмеиваемый вопрос советского интеллигента. Он спустился на первый этаж, подошел к милой девушке, полчаса назад выдавшей ему ключи от комнаты (Наполеон свои тоже получил, но номером, очевидно, не заинтересовался, уделив куда большее внимание самой работнице отеля — как и всегда) и спросил:  
  
— Вы не подскажете, как пройти в библиотеку?  
  
Разумеется, ему подсказали. Стремление к знаниям явно было у местных постояльцев редким, так что все эти «два квартала прямо и три направо» произносились с оттенком восхищения и умиления.  
  
В библиотеке Илья затребовал за широкий стол в читальном зале столько книг, что из них как-то сами собой воздвиглись бастионы, надежно укрывшие от посторонних глаз его рабочее место.  
  
Итак, что же всевозможные авторы говорили о демонах, которые приходят по ночам, и нет бы душу покупать или продавать, так ведь в постель лезут?..  
  
За следующие несколько часов Илья здорово обогатился специфическими знаниями и уверовал в то, что научный атеизм — это простая, понятная и, главное, полезная вещь. Там всего-то надо запомнить с самого начала, чем атеизм от агностицизма отличается, и не путать их, а тут...  
  
— «Демоны, вызывающие ночной кошмар и вступающие в половую связь с человеком», — скользя взглядом по строчкам, пробормотал Илья и прислушался к себе. На кошмары его недавние сны ну никак не тянули. — «Высказывается масса предположений о характере полового акта с инкубом: он протекает „с наивысшим наслаждением“, „необычайно чувственно“, или напротив, „он не несет никакого наслаждения, но ужас“, „холоден и неприятен“; после такого акта его участники чувствуют себя „расстроенными и ослабленными“, а некий мужчина, которого суккуб не отпускал целый месяц, даже умер»...  
  
Илья прекратил бормотать и снова прислушался к себе. Определенно, он был расстроен и ослаблен, но только потому, что никак не мог выспаться, а когда все-таки засыпал, ему во сне являлся не кто-нибудь абстрактный, а вполне конкретный напарник!  
  
Насчет чувственности и наслаждения у Ильи возражений не было, насчет возможной смерти от пристального внимания предполагаемого демона были, но высказывать их сейчас все равно было некому, так что Илья снова погрузился в чтение.  
  
— «По другим поверьям, также напоминающим наших домовых, инкубоны считались хранителями домашних богатств, а также кладов, которые можно легко отыскать, если удастся стащить у инкубона его шапку-невидимку».  
  
Илья снова замолчал, с недоверием перечитал кусочек статьи уже про себя, удивился такому разнообразию интересов демонов, поискал сведения об авторе статьи.  
  
Им оказался некто Александр Щукарев, и Илья очень патриотично подумал, что русские инкубы нравятся ему куда больше европейских.  
  
К тому же, слова Щукарева отлично дополняли общую картину применительно к Наполеону: он, определенно, был похотлив, особо этого никогда и не скрывал, а еще хранил неисчислимые богатства, о точном количестве которых не знал, скорее всего, даже его непосредственный начальник...  
  
— И где-то у него, значит, есть шапка-невидимка. Полезная вещь для шпиона.  
  
Вооружившись знаниями для предметного разговора по душам, Илья зашагал обратно в отель, чувствуя одновременно жгучий интерес и подступающее сумасшествие.  
  
Демонов ведь не бывает? А если и бывают, то они рогаты, когтисты и заинтересованы в душах. Зачем демоническим сущностям прикидываться людьми и работать в разведке?..  
  
С другой стороны — а что им, несуществующим, еще делать? Опять же, шапка...  
  
Задумавшись, Илья прибавил шагу, почти бегом вернулся в отель, заторопился к номеру Наполеона и, свернув за угол, неожиданно влетел в нечто твердое, знакомо пахнущее дорогим одеколоном и совершенно неясным образом оказавшееся на пути.  
  
— Угроза! — Соло недовольно прищурился. — Ты все-таки решил меня убить? Не мог бы ты выбрать способ побыстрее, чем попытки меня забодать?  
  
— Тебя, пожалуй, забодаешь, — проворчал Илья и первым делом принялся вглядываться в глаза Наполеона. Нормальные глаза, синие и до того честные, что сразу было понятно: где-то уже что-то стащил и рад. — Так, давай начистоту: я слышал, как ты говорил Уэйверли, что ты демон. И, хоть это и претит почти всему, что я прежде думал о мире, я в это верю. Теперь объясни три вещи: почему ты приходишь ко мне и ведешь себя более чем странно, почему тот ты, который не дает мне спать, утверждает, что он главнее вот этого тебя, и правда ли, что у тебя есть шапка-невидимка?  
  
Долю секунды лицо Соло оставалось обычным, насмешливо-раздраженным. Потом удивление переменило его полностью, глаза на мгновение сверкнули алым, и в лицо Илье уставился его новый ночной знакомый. Впрочем, в этот раз он появления мелка дожидаться не стал и тут же скрылся.  
  
— Так, — тяжело сказал Илья. — Идем-ка поговорим, напарник.  
  
— Не уверен, что нам стоит развивать эту тему, — осторожно заметил Соло, но Илье море было уже не то что по колено — по щиколотку, и он потащил предполагаемого демона за собой с целью припереть к стенке в тихом номере и дорыться до истины.  
  
Соло попытался вывернуться только однажды: когда Илья над ним навис и призвал к ответу. Он метнулся взглядом влево-вправо, отыскивая пути отступления, но Илья уперся руками по обе стороны его головы и сказал:  
  
— Даже не думай. Ну, рассказывай. Почему я? Являлся бы Габи.  
  
— Я почти уверен, что не являюсь тебе, — Наполеон с видимым усилием пропустил весь положенный танец «Я не демон, какие глупости, с чего ты взял?». — Раз ты подслушивал, уже знаешь, но я все равно повторю: я не сумасшедший. Работать с тобой и быть подальше от демонолога — хорошо. Добровольно портить ситуацию из-за глупой неспособности справиться с голодом — плохо.  
  
Илья кивнул: это он мог понять. Вот только...  
  
— Не спать ночами — плохо, — в тон Соло сказал он. — Но голодать — тоже. Ты вправду... как там... можешь вызывать ночной кошмар и не нести никакого наслаждения, но ужас? Ведь нет же.  
  
— О, я слышу старика Гваццо, — усмехнулся Наполеон, но глаза его — снова синие — были тревожны. — Хорошо, что в местной библиотеке не завалялось экземпляра «Молота ведьм», или тебе его просто не принесли. Боюсь представить себе, какими бы тогда познаниями ты бы сейчас блистал...  
  
Наполеон замолчал, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил уже суше, по-деловому.  
  
— Спать со мной легко и приятно. Под этим утверждением могут подписаться сотни дам всей Европы. Даже покойная самка богомола, — по кивку Ильи он понял, что не ему одному Виктория Винчигуэрра показалась похожей на это милое насекомое. — Мне никогда не было нужды приходить к тому, кто меня не ждет. И я уверен, что не прихожу к тебе по ночам. Если это все-таки происходит, я прошу прощения. Это неуместно и непрофессионально.  
  
— Это... пугает, — через силу признался Илья. — Особенно когда тот, другой ты, называет меня вкусным. Я не шоколадка, черт возьми!  
  
— Это точно, — бледно усмехнулся Соло. — Я постараюсь больше тебя не тревожить, Илья. И снова приношу извинения. Могу я получить обратно свою видимость свободы?  
  
— Погоди, — Илья убрал руки, но не отступил. — У меня слишком много вопросов. Как вообще получилось, что демон работает в разведке? Почему ты так тоскливо говорил о своем прежнем шефе? Откуда Уэйверли знает о тебе, и почему я был не в курсе?  
  
— Я совсем не хочу об этом говорить, но ты ведь не отстанешь, — Соло, невиданное дело, отвел глаза. — Меня... призвали. И поставили на службу, потому что — а что еще со мной делать? Эдриан — неплохой демонолог, а Уэйверли... — он вздохнул. — Помнишь сказку о Кентервилльском привидении? Так вот, это не совсем сказка. Семья Уэйверли богата традициями общения с потусторонним.  
  
— Все страньше и страньше... — пробормотал Илья. — А что насчет богатств? Ты правда их копишь и хранишь, потому что такова твоя природа?  
  
Вместо ответа Наполеон выразительно на него посмотрел. Разумеется, такова была его природа, причем даже ее видимая в человеческом мире часть.  
  
— Понял, глупость сказал... Хорошо, ты — инкуб, любишь золото и... до сих пор не понятно, что тебе надо от меня.  
  
— Ничего, — быстро сказал Соло. Слишком быстро. И смотрел он при этом в сторону — не багровым голодным взглядом, а синим, удивительно грустным. — Ничего, Илья. Это дурацкая случайность, я, видимо, на несколько ночей потерял над собой контроль.  
  
— Почему?.. — Илья задумался и попытался вычислить. — Это началось после того, как тот жуткий тип тебя пытал. Точно, именно тогда.  
  
— Ну и что? — ощетинился Соло. — Я держался сколько мог, вот и...  
  
— Перенапрягся, — понял Илья, — и теперь не можешь полностью себя контролировать. А «дядю Руди» не сожрал, потому что даже демон не станет есть такую мерзость.  
  
— Я знал, что ты меня спасешь, — просто сказал Наполеон. — У тебя дар появляться в самый неподходящий момент, и что бы ты сделал, если б увидел меня в настоящем облике? То-то и оно, Угроза.  
  
— Да я бы, скорее всего, не поверил своим глазам, — честно ответил Илья. Это «знал, что ты меня спасешь» неожиданно согрело его душу.  
  
— Точно. И потом, как ты себе представляешь процесс обольщения этого типа? Я могу прикинуться женщиной, но ему ведь не были интересны ни женщины, ни мужчины...  
  
— Давай даже не будем о том, что ему было интересно, — Илью передернуло. — Послушай, Соло, это ведь у тебя пройдет. Со временем даже перенапряженные мышцы восстанавливаются, а это... — он набрал в грудь воздуху и решился. — В общем, если тебе очень надо — приходи. Только насмерть не заезди.  
  
Наполеон очень удивился, вскинул брови даже выше, чем когда только изображал удивление.  
  
— Спасибо, это очень щедрое предложение, но я, во-первых, не поклонник гуманитарной помощи, во-вторых, не хочу портить рабочие отношения... еще сильнее.  
  
Не то чтобы Илья не ожидал отказа — ожидал. Наполеон и вправду был не любителем благотворительности в любой форме — как и он сам.  
  
— Уговаривать не буду, — сказал он угрюмо, добыл из кармана тщательно завернутый в бумагу мелок и сунул Наполеону в руки. — Вот. Не разворачивай, опять зашипишь и улетишь, как шарик.  
  
— Что это и зачем оно мне? — Наполеон немедленно развернул мелок и уставился на него непонимающе. — И? Заметь, я не шиплю.  
  
— И не стану я пользоваться этой ерундой, — сердито сказал Илья. — Ты что думаешь, я бы так, силой не отбился, если б не хотел?  
  
Лицо Наполеона снова стало меняться — от надменной готовности отрицать очевидное к простому и чистому шоку; Илья не дал процессу завершиться, поцеловав удивленно открывшийся рот.  
  
Наяву Соло был ничуть не хуже, чем во сне. Даже лучше. И на поцелуй отвечал с жаром, который никак не вязался с удивлением на лице.  
  
Часть Наполеона понятия не имела о мелке. Другая часть имела и не одобряла. Часть Наполеона впервые в жизни целовалась с Ильей. Другая часть делала это почти привычно и жадно. Часть Наполеона...  
  
В общем, часть Наполеона была практически человеком и реагировала по-человечески, а другая часть была зла, голодна и готова накинуться и высосать так опрометчиво предложившего себя человека до донышка.  
  
Илья чувствовал с ней неясное, но определенное сродство: наброситься, взять все, чего так хочется, не заботясь о последствиях. Это было сродни приступам его разрушительной ярости — так же грохотало в ушах, и мир так же замедлялся, только хотелось не убивать, а... Нечеловеческим усилием воли Илья удержал себя от того, чтобы перестать думать о том, как Соло, должно быть, испуган, и заставил себя оторваться от такого желанного, близкого...  
  
В глазах Соло блеснул знакомый багровый огонь — и погас. Только после этого Наполеон потянулся к Илье сам, поцеловал отчаянно, жестко, точно знакомясь заново.  
  
— Это... здорово. И безумно, — пробормотал Илья, когда поцелуй уже закончился, а молчание — еще нет. — Ничего, что я так внезапно решил задекларировать намерения?  
  
— Скажи мне правду, — хрипло попросил Соло. — Этот мой... в общем, я, когда приходил к тебе по ночам, хотя бы не опозорился? Потому что я сейчас слишком близок к тому, чтобы накинуться на тебя и кончить секунд через сорок.  
  
— Минут через пять, — усмехнулся Илья. — Я в тебя верю, Ковбой.  
  
Наполеон улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке было все — радость, облегчение, жажда и предвкушение.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы мой голод был главнее меня, — сообщил Соло. — Так что, если ты не против, давай начнем... все это, пока я еще относительно сыт.  
  
Илья немедленно нахмурился и поинтересовался:  
  
— И где, позволь узнать, ты столовался?  
  
— Столо... вался? — переспросил Соло с выражением недоумения на лице. — Валялся под столом? Ходил по столу?  
  
— Прикидывайся новичком в русском перед Габи, но не передо мной, будь добр, — Илья посмотрел на него серьезно. — Ты несколько раз приходил ко мне. В последний раз я тебя прогнал, уж очень жутко ты выглядел и общался.  
  
— Возможно. Но немного я подпитался от тебя, еще чуть-чуть — от стюардесс, а закусил уже в нашем новом отеле девушкой-регистратором, — честно перечислил Наполеон. — В переносном, понятное дело, смысле. А ты, оказывается, ревнивый.  
  
Илья обдумал эту сентенцию и пожал плечами.  
  
— Возможно. А ты... как это... неразборчивый в еде, вот.  
  
— Неправда, — негодующе отозвался Наполеон и снова полез целоваться, шепнув напоследок: — вот Уэйверли у меня не вызывает ни малейшего интереса. Габи тоже, но она хотя бы... на черный день...  
  
— Я тебе покажу черный день, — зловеще пригрозил Илья, но, судя по реакции Наполеона, показал ему скорее небо в алмазах.  
  
Впрочем, и Наполеон не остался в долгу. Когда он, гибко извернувшись, отлип от стены, с неожиданной силой толкнул Илью на кровать и немедленно оседлал его, принявшись избавляться от рубашки, тот был уже совсем готов и мог только жадно хватать Соло за бедра и задницу. Круглую, крепкую, идеальную. Плечи и грудь у Соло были не хуже, а уж как он стонал, когда Илья добрался, наконец, до самого запретного и интересного...  
  
— Хорошо вас в Москве учат, — выдохнул Соло, подаваясь членом в ладонь Илье. — Или это в Питере?  
  
— Не нарывайся, — Илья задвигал пальцами быстрее, одновременно оглаживая Соло по бедру. — И это ты научил. Наглец. Нечисть. Никому не отдам.  
  
— Атеист, — в тон ему отозвался Соло, сияя багровыми искрами из глаз. — Угр-р-роза...  
  
В этот раз красноглазая сущность не подменяла собой Наполеона, а будто всплывала в нем на поверхность, как кит из глубин.  
  
— Вкус-с-сный, — прошипел демон. — С-с-сильный...  
  
— Опять эти твои... гастрономические комплименты, — чуть напрягся Илья. — Все-таки ты — это он.  
  
— Я — его голод, его жажда, его желание, — уточнил демон, улыбаясь обольстительно.  
  
Быстрым движением Илья перевернул его на спину, прижал собой, откровенно поцеловал, скользя языком по языку.  
  
— Тогда мы с тобой... договоримся, — понадеялся он. — Мне есть чем на это ответить. Пусти.  
  
Демон — или Соло, или оба, сейчас Илье было не до разбирательств, — искушающе облизнулся и развел бедра.  
  
Тут в Илье всплыл собственный демон, и имя ему было «юный натуралист».  
  
— Я тут читал, что член инкуба должен быть раздвоенным. Или похожим на змею. Или на железный прут, или на горящую головню... Еще было сказано, что на член мула, только я понятия не имею, как там все устроено у мулов, никогда не интересовался. Но он точно должен быть ледяным. И где это все?  
  
Соло, к его чести, даже не перестал тереться об Илью, чем с упоением занимался уже несколько минут.  
  
— Ледяная змея с раздвоенным прутом, — пробормотал он. — Ты что-нибудь слышал о взаимоисключающих требованиях, затейник? А обычный тебя никак не устроит?  
  
— Устроит, более чем. Но мне теперь интересно, откуда все эти демонологи древности брали свои описания, — Илья еще раз огладил обсуждаемую часть тела Соло и убедился в том, что никаких анатомических новостей она не несла.  
  
— Фантазии у всех разные, — Соло провел ладонью по члену самого Ильи и предвкушающе прищурил шалые глаза. — Мы так и будем трепаться или займемся делом?  
  
Илья всегда предпочитал дело слову, так что даже отвечать не стал, передвинулся, уложив Наполеона носом в подушку.  
  
Соло не протестовал; кажется, даже наоборот. Он подался назад, встал на колени, бесстыдно и искушающе подставляясь, прогнулся в спине, чтобы Илье было удобней, быстро мазнул себя между ягодиц чем-то скользким, явно мистического происхождения — еще недавно никакой смазки рядом и в помине не было.  
  
Илья чуть не кончил от одного вида этих наглых пальцев, трогающих и растягивающих вход. Потом прижался сам, надавливая и стараясь не причинить лишней боли — но, судя по стонам, Соло был создан для этого занятия и не испытывал ни малейшего дискомфорта.  
  
Илью запоздало посетила мысль, что инкубы, судя по названию и древним трактатам, на которые ссылались энциклопедии, должны были быть сверху, что значило, что Наполеон сейчас скорее суккуб... Потом все тонкости латинского словообразования, равно как и самоопределения демонов, перестали его волновать. Слишком сладким, тесно обжимающим и отзывчивым был Наполеон. Каждое движение заставляло Илью хватать ртом воздух, каждый голодный стон — крепче стискивать его бедра, а уж остановиться и вовсе было невозможно. И, к счастью, не нужно.  
  
— Заезжу, — коротко пообещал Соло, оглянувшись через плечо, и глаза его не были ни синими, ни красными. Они тускло светились лиловым и были уже вполовину не такими пугающими, как прежде.  
  
Илья поддал бедрами так, что Соло охнул. Заездить? Кто еще кого.  
  
— Попробуй, — предложил он, делая все, чтобы вытрахать из Соло душу — ну и пусть советская наука утверждала, что никакой души не существует. — Это я тебя. Просить еще будешь, чтоб остановился.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — Наполеон прикрыл невозможные глаза и заулыбался счастливо. — Я буду просить тебя продолжать.  
  
Такое обещание раззадорило Илью еще больше, и он, стиснув зубы, принялся показывать Соло не только небо в алмазах — что за чушь, все ведь знают, что никаких алмазов там нет, как и небесной тверди, и господа бога, — но и свое представление о сексе. Жаркое, шумное, сосредоточенное на удовольствии обоих, так что просить Наполеону не пришлось — Илья и так брал его, не собираясь останавливаться и с каждой секундой увлекаясь все больше. Он кусал губы, чтобы не кричать, таким потрясающим оказался Соло наяву. Не хуже, да что там — намного лучше, чем во сне!  
  
Впрочем, кое-что осталось ровно как во сне: когда Наполеон оглядывался на Илью, глаза у него светились демоническим огнем, но теперь они не пугали. Не то чтобы Илья хорошо разбирался в оттенках взглядов нечисти, но раньше красные глаза выглядели голодными и угрожающими, а теперь, полиловев, казались мирными и безопасными.  
  
— Доволен? — Илья сам не заметил, как стал двигаться мягче, нежнее. — По ночам будешь наяву приходить?  
  
Соло извивался под ним, и ясно было — будет. Ну конечно же, будет. Впрочем, сразу так согласиться он тоже не мог, так что напомнил, улыбаясь и показывая как-то слишком много для человека зубов:  
  
— Это ведь непрофессионально. Чем тебе не угодили сны?  
  
— Взаправду... слаще, — выдохнул Илья и как-то сразу представил все: распутные вечера, долгие жаркие ночи вдвоем, а ведь по утрам теперь тоже можно будет не спасаться холодным душем...  
  
Тут он и кончил, настолько замечательным показалось такое будущее.  
  
Наполеон не стал возмущаться таким отсутствием выдержки у партнера — наоборот, он казался особенно довольным, еще и облизнулся. У Ильи постепенно просветлело в голове настолько, что он смог понять сразу несколько вещей: идиллические картины их предполагаемых внеуставных отношений были чем-то наведенным со стороны, вроде морока; Наполеон не просто наслаждался развратом, он действительно питался им — вон, глаза рассиялись, лицо просветлело и лишилось нездоровой бледности, даже ссадина на лбу почти исчезла; а сам он успел чудовищно устать. Усталость была скорее приятна, но казалась неподъемной, вроде упавшей сверху горы.  
  
— И вот еще один аргумент в пользу снов, — заметив, как Илья моргает и встряхивает головой, пытаясь отогнать близкий обморок, заметил Соло.  
  
— Русские... не сдаются, — сипло возразил Илья. Ему ли, тренированному и молодому, бояться потерять сознание? Да ни за что! — Но ты ведь и во сне... питаешься.  
  
— Не так активно, — Наполеон вывернулся из-под него, уложил Илью и встревоженно оглядел. — Ох, Угроза, воздержался бы ты от постельных подвигов...  
  
Упрямство Ильи редко уступало здравому смыслу, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы отбиваться всерьез.  
  
— Только обещай, — потребовал он, соскальзывая в полудрему. — Никаких больше девушек из отелей и Габи на черный день. Я и вправду ревнивый.  
  
Наполеон удивленно вскинул выразительные брови.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал невозможное? Угроза, ты сам понимаешь: одного тебя мне не хватит.  
  
Илья насупил брови и пообещал:  
  
— Ты очень удивишься. Про кровь с молоком слышал? Погоди, дай мне привыкнуть, и сам увидишь.  
  
— Кровь... с молоком? — удивленно повторил Наполеон. — Звучит довольно мерзко. И при этом вкусно. Что ж, я готов удивляться. А теперь спи, Угроза.  
  
Илья еще сумел дотянуться до него, поцеловать, словно оставляя за собой последнее слово в споре, и уснул мгновенно, как выключенный.  
  
Утро же выдалось необычно мирным, даже каким-то домашним: Наполеон брился в ванной, насвистывая модный мотивчик, а сам Илья, лежа с закрытыми глазами, пытался понять, как теперь быть.  
  
Пока Илья размышлял, к нему на край постели подсел демонического вида Наполеон. Как ему удавалось существовать отдельно от основного, человеческого вида, было неясно, зато заметно было, что настроение его здорово улучшилось.  
  
— Доброе утро, несговорчивый атеист, — поприветствовал он Илью, улыбаясь почти не плотоядно. — Все равно вышло по-моему, не так ли?  
  
Илья сел и нехорошо на него уставился.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — он внезапно почувствовал себя обманутым. Эта вечная любовь Наполеона оставлять за собой последнее слово... а другой любви тот, похоже, и не знал. — Что теперь, будешь ходить ко мне кормиться?  
  
Демоническая сущность посмотрела на него пристально.  
  
— Я — не буду. Он будет. Я ведь уже представился, разве нет? Я его голод. Обычно мы единое целое, но в моменты потрясений я делаюсь сильнее.  
  
Демон увидел, что искры понимания в глазах Ильи не появилось, вздохнул и пояснил:  
  
— Он придумал себе отличную человеческую личность и сам в нее поверил. А потом появился какой-то тип со своими электродами и идеями под стать не то восьмому, не то и вовсе девятому кругам и здорово встряхнул его. Люди — налево, демоны — направо. Но скоро он снова сделается цельным.  
  
— Даже не надейся, что я теперь посочувствую и проникнусь твоей тяжкой судьбой, — отрезал Илья. Демонический голод не нравился ему самим фактом своего существования, и минувшая ночь ничего не изменила. Даже напротив: теперь Илья не одобрял эту сущность еще больше. — Оставь Соло в покое, он мой.  
  
— Пфхм, — высказался демон, ничуть не проникнувшись. — Я это он и есть, не забыл, Ромео? И мне совершенно не нужно твое сочувствие, только твоя жизненная сила.  
  
Илья пожал плечами.  
  
— Не льсти себе, — посоветовал он. — Наполеон гораздо больше, чем его голод. Кормить я буду его, а ты, пожалуй, провались хоть в ад. Которого, кстати, нет и быть не может, — добавил он поспешно.  
  
— Это... что-то новенькое, — признал демон. — Ты так упрямо его очеловечиваешь, что я даже понимаю, почему он так нежно к тебе относится. Как там говорится? «Две веревки — виселица»?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Илья усмехнулся. — Как там положено говорить? Изыди, сгинь, рассыпься?  
  
— Пфхм, — снова фыркнул демон, но послушно куда-то подевался, зато из ванной вышел Соло, свежий как лилия и примерно так же благоухающий.  
  
— Доброе утро, Угроза, — улыбнулся он. — Как спалось?  
  
— Отлично, спасибо, — Илья и был рад его видеть, и на всякий случай подозревал, что «этот», как он решил называть красноглазого двойника Наполеона, подслушивает. — А ты как?  
  
— Бодр, сыт и готов ко всему, — Наполеон смерил его взглядом и чуть нахмурился. — Я успел испортить тебе настроение? Или, если это был не я, то кто?  
  
— Твой... голод. Если я правильно понимаю, кто это, — Илья не стал отпираться — в конце концов, пойманный Наполеон не отпирался и не скрывал того, что демон. — Он какой-то...  
  
— Глупый? Неприятный? Нахальный? — понимающе спросил Наполеон. — Еще бы. Это же голод. Откуда там взяться высокой морали или великому интеллекту?.. Прости. Мы скоро с ним уравновесим друг друга и снова станем привычно невыносимы.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, — буркнул Илья. — Слушай, а тебя призвал твой бывший шеф или кто-то до него?  
  
— Это очень личный вопрос, — Наполеон чуть нахмурился. — Ну да ладно. В одна тысяча пятьсот семьдесят седьмом году от рождества вашего Христа меня призвал итальянский маг, чье имя затерялось в веках. Он заточил меня в кольце и повелел мне при каждом удобном случае приносить ему золото. Через двадцать лет я нашел способ от него смыться и перебрался в Польшу, где, приняв облик удавившегося от несчастной любви юноши по имени Захария, женился на его прижизненной возлюбленной Бьетке... — Наполеон рассказывал все это ровным тоном, внимательно следя за реакцией Ильи. Когда эта реакция перешагнула границу удивления, потом изумления и приблизилась к чистому охренению, Соло позволил себе рассмеяться. — Ну разумеется, ничего такого не случалось! — заверил он. — Просто Эдриан пробовал силу и вызвал меня. Не самый экстравагантный способ вербовки, как я уже успел выяснить.  
  
— Зачем ЦРУ потусторонние агенты? — Илья потряс головой, изгоняя из нее непрошеный образ: скажем, трехголовый змей на страже Советской Родины. Или перевоспитавшийся Кащей, или еще какая нечисть. — Отчего он тебя просто не отпустил, раз ты случайно призвался?  
  
— Он человек хозяйственный, — Наполеон пожал плечами. — Решил, что от меня, кроме вреда, может быть и много пользы.  
  
— А по-моему, он просто сволочь, — сердито ответил Илья. — И пусть даже не надеется командовать тобой вечно. Хотя погоди. А твоя шапка вправду существует?  
  
Наполеон усмехнулся.  
  
— Не скажу, — ответил он, явно поддразнивая. — Сам подумай, зачем мне эта шапка, если я могу в воздухе растворяться?  
  
— Запас карман не тянет, — отозвался Илья. — А бриллиантовое колье графини тебе было зачем?  
  
Соло посмотрел на него задумчиво, как на стул, решивший влезть в разговор с глупым вопросом. Какие еще «зачем?» могли быть в нежных отношениях Наполеона и драгоценностей?  
  
— Ну хорошо, — уступая демонической страсти к сокровищам, сдался Илья. — А чем тебя Эдриан вообще держит?  
  
— Как и положено приличному демонологу, кольцом, к которому я привязан, — Соло поморщился — видно, говорить вслух о своем подневольном положении он не любил. — Теоретически, если я ему понадоблюсь, он сможет добыть меня в любое время и из любого места.  
  
— Знаешь что, — нежно сказал Илья, — подозреваю, что после Стамбула мы отправимся куда-нибудь поближе к Штатам. Нанесем твоему будущему бывшему владельцу визит, не возражаешь? Мне кажется, будет справедливо, если ты сам будешь решать, кому являться и к кому привязываться.  
  
— И этот человек только что интересовался истоками моей любви к драгоценностям, — улыбнулся в ответ Соло. — Что ж, думаю, мне в коллекции не повредит еще одно кольцо.  
  
Из его глаз на Илью коротко глянул голод, и в этот раз он смотрел с явной признательностью.  
  
Илья ответил на взгляд голода с неожиданным для себя самого пониманием, потянулся поцеловать, видя, как глаза Наполеона снова разгораются, и тут у него за спиной раздался негодующий голос Габи.  
  
— Пять минут! — возмутилась она. — Мы должны были спуститься к машинам пять минут назад. Кто тут приученные к выполнению приказов профессионалы? Уэйверли, между прочим, рвет и мечет, правда, пока очень сдержанно и вежливо...  
  
— Завидовать плохо, — ответил на эту тираду недовольный голод, но все-таки спрятался поглубже.  
  
Илья знал, что не навсегда. И теперь — когда странная история начала понемногу укладываться в голове — его это полностью устраивало.


End file.
